Agito Goes To Hell
by Animediva943
Summary: a tragic AT accident sends our favorite fang king to fufill the most unlikely mission possible, conquering satan. will he succed? rated T for safety reasons.


Here I am again with a new air gear story. And it Involves Agito! If you are an Agito fan welcome aboard if not, you can stay on this page just please do not send hateful messages.

Note: I decided to separate Akito and Agito and make them twin brothers for this fic. Not that I mind them being in one body but that's just my decision, Bare with me. This FF also has some implied religious stuff in here so don't judge me. Kind of drabble

* * *

I do not own air gear, I am just a fan.

Agito Goes to Hell

As they were riding through the park, Agito Warajima was practicing some new tricks on his air treks while his identical twin brother Akito watched. Akito wanted to join him but couldn't really ride AT's that well. In actuality, he couldn't ride them at all. Agito was the older of the twins and had more of an influence on the other boy. Though they were identical in appearance, the boys were extremely different. Akito was very friendly and always positive. Sometimes he was cowardly and clumsy but he never let that get him down. Agito on the other hand was more aggressive and was not very trusting, especially when it came to who was around his younger twin. The elder twin was very good with AT'S; so good that he was one of the 8 kings, he was known as the fang king.

There was one trick that Agito was practicing that was so rare and so dangerous to do, that the last person who ever attempted it never lived to tell about it. This trick was best known as the "death rocket."(I know kind of corny) No one who has attempted that trick lived. But the fang king believed that he was an exception to the said statistics.

First, he gained some intense speed, then, the shark circled around the rail he was practicing on, and next, he rode up the highest rail in the park. Finally Agito jumped off of the rail, flying high in the air, as high as any normal human being can possibly go. That part of the trick was always the easiest; landing was the hard part. Many who have landed of course were in their graves. Sadly Agito was no different.

The fang King descended toward the ground, the speed increasing, his control fading. He fell to the ground like a meteor heading for earth. When he finally landed, it was a hard thud to the ground. The impact of the fall was so great that Agito was unconscious.

The younger twin rushed to a nearby payphone (if they have payphones in Japan) to call for help.

He dials 911(or whatever the emergency number is in Japan)

_**Briiiingg! Brrrrrrinnnnng!**_

"911, what is your emergency?"  
Aktio starts shaking and crying. "My brother and I were skating in the park, and he was trying to do this really dangerous trick and he fell and now he' is unconscious!"

"Is your brother breathing?"

"*sniff* I-I don't know."

"Can you check for me please young man.?"  
The younger boy checked on his brother, he was breathing, just barely.

"We'll be there in about five minutes, okay Hun?  
"O-okay."_** Click.**_

Akito ran to his lifeless brother's aid, holding him, speaking to him, hoping that he and Kami-sama himself heard.

"Agito, hang in there. You'll be okay I know you will." All the friendly shark could do was wait for the ambulance to arrive and hope for the best. The ambulance arrived not long later. They rushed the severely injured boy into the emergency room where sadly he was pronounced dead.

* * *

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER REALM

Warajima Agito wakes up from his unconsciousness. He looks around only to find that he's not in eastside Tokyo anymore. Where he was , was dark, mysterious, spooky, it was full of gloom and depression, a place where satan himself resides. Agito was in hell, literally.

Agito was approached by one of the demons who live in hell.

"Welcome to your home Warajima Agito."

"What the fuck do you mean 'my new home'?"

The Demon then began to explain everything to the Fang king. "You don't remember? You were attempting the death rocket and you were unsuccessful. That is how you ended up down here with us."

"What the fuck is this!? There's no way _I _could possibly end up here in hell."

"Here's the rub my fellow demon. You have committed many sins in your lifetime. "

Agito stepped to the demon. "And? What sins could I commit that would send me here, hmm?

The demon leads him to a strange looking mirror. This mirror had an olive green glowing glass with a shape of a cross. "This is the looking glass of time; it shows moments from the past and predicts the future."

The Looking glass shows events of Agito leaving every storm rider he came across in a pool of their own blood. The events from the past did not seem to faze the shark at all.

"Please, those shit riders deserved every minute of it!" He commented

"You have no remorse for your actions?" asked the demon.

"Hell no!"

All Satan's demonic minion could do was laugh in amazement. Agito soon getting the point started laughing his evil laugh as well. When they were both done with the amusement, the shark made a proposition to the demon.

"Why don't you and I team up and overthrow the big guy?"

"A very tempting offer, but I am not so sure. I have been my master's fateful servant for over five hundred years."

Afito then made him antoher offer that he would be a baka to refuse.

"You help me take over this joint and I'll appoint you my general."

"I accept your offer." Said the demon.

"What's your name anyway?"

"I am known to many as Hoshimaru."  
After their strange greeting Agito and Hoshimaru went to what many other hell residents call "the devil's lair. " The partners in crime wanted their takeover against the lord of hell to be top secret and the best way to do that was with the element of surprise. So Hoshimaru dug a deep hole in the ground and continued to make a tunnel as they entered the palace from underground. Since they were in hell and anything was possible, instead of walking they floated underground. A few hundred feet in, Agito sees a reverse trap door. The fang king tried to open it but it was frozen shut. Being that he was in hell, with his regalia, the shark used his newfound supernatural abilities to break the trapdoor open. Through the trap door was yet another tunnel. They walked through that tunnel and finally reached Satan's throne room.

Surrounding the king of hell's throne was a hoard of demons that were loyal to their master. Hoshimaru at first tried to reason with the demons explaining that Agito was their new master. However the plan fell apart and the demons attacked. The fight went on and on until finally Agito killed all the demons.

But it wasn't time to claim the throne yet especially since Satan saw his demon brethren slain by the boy and his former minion.

"Well, well, the King of hell himself." The shark scoffed. The dark aura from both rivals immersing the castle. Both of them were equally demonic at this point; the devil with his ever powerful existence; and Agito with his ever rowing power over the remaining demons. Satan then turns to his once faithful minion.

"Hoshimaru, after five hundred years of servitude you dare betray me!?"

"I have been nothing but a pawn for you , master. Here I have someone who will rule this realm with pure evil!"

"Are you saying that I am not evil?"

"I am saying that you, my master are losing your touch and your control over your so called minions."

He's right you know." Agito interrupted. "No one here or in the over world takes hell seriously anymore. Because of that more human are going upstairs instead of down here. And those who are down here are nothing more than pussies. That's why I'm taking over. So people will learn to fear hell as much as they should!"

The devil then reached for his pitchfork and pointed it to the young psyvho.

"in this realm the only way for you to overthow me is a fight to the death!"

Showing no signs of fear what so ever, Agito snaps back at his adversary.

"Fuck. There is no way you can kill someone who is already dead!"  
"No, I can't. But I _can_ make you my slave if you lose this fight."

"Alright then," agreed the shark. "Loser becomes the winners slave for eternity."  
And with that the battle began. It was fast, it was furious, it was merciless. They rode and they threw whatever they could possibly throw at each other. Magic, weapons, first one to surrender would be the slave. The fight went on for hours in hell but only seconds on earth. Agito had then grabbed what appeared to be the demonic sword known as Ragnarok.(I don't know if Ragnarok is a demon sword or not but let's just pretend that it is) he used Ragnarok to counter Satan's pitchfork. The fight then continued, both opponents battered bruised and almost completely worn out. But the fight ended with satan's chest being staked with the sword. Victorious, Warajima Agito became the new king of hell and ruled it with an iron fist. And they all lived demonically ever after.

A/N: well there it is, my one shot. Review please and tell me what you thought if I got anything about any religious figures wrong I apologize. Well , bye.


End file.
